Looking into the future
by firephonex123
Summary: When Lucy turns up to the guild hall she is surprised to discover it in rubble. What if it's possible tO travel through time? What if she was lead to another time where something incredible is waiting for her.


Lucy's POV:

I walked down the path of the musty, dusty, broken guild hall. The walls had been battered inwards and the roof had caved in on itself. It left nothing more than a memory of the fantastic place it used to be. The place full of laughter, tears and friendship. Now a place that is broken, silent and cold.

"Natsu!? Gray!? Mira!? Juvia!? Ezra!?" I shout at the top of my lungs. There was no reply. I am worried sick and my heart is beating restlessly. I walk round the wreckage for any source of life or movement. Nothing, except rubble and brick.

I collapse dramatically to the floor. Weeping for my missing friends. "Where are they!" "Are they alright?!" I have not given up all hope. Hopefully they've just had a fight broken out and the guild was destroyed, everybody would've left for a bit whilst the renovations were made. No that can't be, Natsu and Happy would've been at mine. I shan't give up hope... I know they're alive, they can't be dead.

"I'm sure they're fine but that answer can't be definite" o hear a prominent voice behind me. I whip around, my hair slashing against my face. I see a red haired girl wearing armour and a shiny steel sword drooping by her side.

"Ezra!" I scream with joy as I run towards her staggering with every step. "What happened? Is everybody alright? Are you alright? Where is everybody?" You ask her a trillion questions in a fluster. "I'm sure you'll find that everybody is alright... Well I hope they're alright"

Erza's POV:

Lucy was shaken up by the sights before her. A puddle of tears had formed below her. More tears were steaming down her face like a waterfall. "I couldn't save them in time... I tried but... they were sucked into the vortex before I could help them." I stuttered. "I have belief and confidence that they have found a way to deal with wherever they are.." I exclaimed with pride.

"W-w-what d-do y-y-you m-m-mean v-vortex? A-a-and w-wherever t-t-they a-a-are?" She said with panic and fear in her voice.

*flashback*

I was sat at a table with Wendy and Carla blissfully eating my strawberry cake and talking about future missions for team Natsu, when suprise, surprise, Natsu and Gray had started one of their heated arguments.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK, FLAME BRAIN!" Gray yelled "I HAVE AS MANY RIGHT AS YOU DO, ICE PRINCESS!" Natsu screamed. I wasn't bothered about getting up to resolve it because I was over the rainbow with the flavour of Mira's cake. When suddenly one of those knuckle heads shoved the other one into me, whacking me full force into the floor. My cake fell with me and I watched it splatter against the ground. I stared at it in horror.

Natsu realised who he had fallen on and scrambled his way back to Gray. "you -made - me - drop - my - strawberry - cake!" I squeaked out. "YOU MADE ME DROP MY CAKEEE!" I roared. I leaned over them making them feel like tiny ants. "YOU BETTER NOT EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" I raged. "No m'aam!" They said in synchronisation. I clanged their heads together and sat back down on my chair. I watched spitefully as they withered down to the floor.

Suddenly the floor started to rumble. The furniture was shaking, items in the kitchen were smashing. Screams we're echoing around the room and a huge vortex appeared at the opposite end. It wasn't doing anything it was just sitting there blankly. Everybody stared at it in confusion when it started to suck things in like a vacuum. Furniture and people.

"Let's get out of here!" I screamed to those still standing, unfortunately it was too late for them and they were sucked horribly into the black abyss and I was lone standing. I was watching the guild slowly crumble to the floor from the outside. My heart was aching and I thought that everything was gone.

*back to present*

"Ezra?" Lucy was asking you with a questioning expression. "Sorry, I was just... thinking." I said sounding a bit confused.

Lucy's POV:

"Erza, you need to tell me everything you know.. okay." I whispered. I know she would tell me the detail. I swear that I am going to read every single book in sight till I find he one that gives me answers as to what might've caused this tragedy.


End file.
